Rex the street rat
by little miss writer girl
Summary: I have redone it and I hope you will like it.


Rex the street rat

Lets start the story from the beginning , when Rex was just a little baby. In 2110 Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia were digging in a dry bit of land , they found a odd stone what had five different symbols. When a vision of the dinosaurs dieing out, pleading for help they knew they just had to help so ... they built a time machine. Dr.Z , Ursula , Ed , Zander , Dr.z's maid , Dr.Z 's grand children all went to the time of the dinosaurs, where they started work. They successfully catched all the dinosaurs they made a special cards to keep them in. When Dr. Cretacia became pregnant, they wanted to return. However, Dr. Z and Seth had other plans. They ended up jettisoning their pods into the time stream and tried to do the same to baby Rex when he fell , he fell into Tokyo street ( at night ) and in twelve years he was he lived on the street with rags for clothes and only spoke some words he learnt on the street.  
In the morning at the Taylor house  
" Max ... Max ... MAX!"shouted Zoe who kicked him in the ribs. Max groaned.  
" What the…? Zoe! Why are you in my bedroom!" moaned Max as he tried to get up.  
" well I was sick was waiting ..." told Zoe  
" waiting?"  
" yeah waiting , were all going out to the mall!" told Zoe as she pointed to Max's door, where his parents stood there waiting.  
" … hey Zoe, you can get out now " moaned max as he pushed Zoe out of his room, closed the door and got changed.  
They finally got out the front door and went through the busy street just round the corner, one the other side of the road, was a boy sitting on the curve, the blonde boy had a object round his neck, almost looking like a dinosaur tooth, many people knew this boy, he was poor, no family; he wouldn't go near any orphanage. Many people were sorry for the boy, some thought he was useless and others…well they always said he was a rat.  
" that poor boy " said Mrs Taylor as they walked past him. Max nodded, looking into the eyes of the boy as they pasted him.  
The boy grinned as the big family looked away from him, this was too easy he thought. He stood up and walked round the corner and into the alley way were he stood in the shadows waiting.  
The family walked on, they had no idea that when they past the small alley way-what is a few steps away- one of them was going to get robbed. Max was the first to pass the small narrow alley way, he looked in the corner of his eye, he could see somethink, but what? Mr Taylor and Zoe pasted it next, them Mrs Taylor, a hand slowly reached for her bag and grabbed a object, after the woman went past, Rex ran in the other direction. Mrs Taylor screamed. Mr Taylor, Max and Zoe looked behind them, shocked.  
" Honey, what's wrong?"  
" Mum!" They ran over to her and tried to comfort her.  
" Someone stole my purse! Im not positive, but I think it was that boy!"  
"what!" Max looked behind her mother, to see a figure, running away, he had blonde hair, just like the boy. Max nodded at Zoe and they both took off.  
They quickly caught up with the boy, they tried shouting at him, that just made him go faster. Rex was not happy, this just turned out lame. He didn't want them catching him, so he tried changing routes, that didn't work. Rex looked round to see where he was, it was the main bit in town; this wasn't the place he should be, many police men are here and he didn't want to get caught. He looked over his shoulder and frowned, they were close on his tail. Rex bumped into somebody and lost his footing, Max and Zoe slowed down only to crash into the boy, they looked up from the floor to see a police man looming over them with a smirk.

Police station  
Max, Zoe and Rex were sitting on chairs, looking up at a enormous table, with a man in a big, comfy seat who was looking in a drawer for files. Max looked over at Zoe nervously, they both were sitting next to Rex who was in the middle, a man standing over him just in case. The man at the desk looked at them, with a file in his hand, he read it. The man was big, not the kind of fat way, but strong and sturdy. With black hair; green eyes and a long scratch on his cheek from his eye to the jaw.  
" well, it seems we had a hard time with this boy" he said nodding at the one in the middle. " taking wallets, stealing food, im surprise that he was a tough catch." The door behind the kids open, revealing a man with a long face, scruffy brown hair and got a few hairs on his chin. " ah Mike, I heard you were the one trying to this boy, right?"  
" yes that's right, im quite relieved that we got the rat" sneered Mike, watching the boy like a hawk.  
" and you two must be his workers, hmm? Helping him out with robberies?"  
" No way! We would never do somethink like that!" cried Zoe, surprising the cops.  
" Yeah! Zoë's right! This kid took my mums purse, we were trying to catch him!"  
It went silent.  
" Is that true?" Mike asked in a serious tone. Max and Zoe nodded.  
"….Boy, do you have anythink to say for yourself?" James, the man at the desk asked Rex, they boy just glared back at him. " no? Well since we have you, we're able to put you in juvenile detention centre, maybe we might be able to get you into a orphanage"  
By the word 'orphanage' Rex's eyes grew larger, no way that's going to happen thought Rex and with all this stupid chitchat, I got a plan to get out of here.  
All of a sudden Rex stood up, he was about to be pushed down by the guard behind him, when Rex banged into him, making them both fall over, Rex quickly took off, heading for the door. Every one except Max and Zoe were shouting at him to stop, Mike lunged at him, Rex dodged and quickly took the handle. Just when he was about to turn the handle, James grabbed Rex's arm and pulled him away from the door.  
No! So close Rex screamed in his mind. James threw him across the room, Rex banged his head against a wall and fell to the floor in moans.  
" You think you can get away that easily rat!" spat Mike, kneeing down to take a lot at the boy, struggling to get up. Rex winched and suddenly jumped at Mike, bringing a fist to his face, the man fell to the floor, the other guard got up and ran to Rex, but it was too late Rex was already out the door in seconds.  
He ran down the hall, skidded round the corner and saw the entrance, he was almost out. He could hear James and the kids running up to him. He cursed under his breath and ran to the door. Just his luck. The door was opening. Reviling….  
Mr and mrs Taylor. He suddenly stopped, looking at them, they were having a nice chat, the woman was smiling and the man was laughing. They stopped and saw him.  
In his whole entire life, Rex dreamt of having a family, a mother to cuddle up with and a dad to do son and father activities. That brown haired boy had all that, hell he even had a friend, maybe even a girlfriend, not that Rex wanted that at his age.  
And because of this, he felt his hand reaching for his pocket, grabbing a hold of a purse. No! What im a doing? He screamed at him self, to stop but that didn't change anythink. He saw him his hand out with the purse, the woman smiled that beautiful smile of hers.  
" why thank dear" she said, taking the purse. Now Rex wasn't that lucky, when James grabbed his arm roughly.  
" you think you could escape from here?" he smirked, Mike and the guard reach them and Max and Zoe ran over to the Taylor's.  
" mum!" cried Max, getting a hug from his mother.  
" We came to find you Max, Zoe" Mr Taylor said. " We told the police that you had nothing to do with the boy.  
Being reminded of the boy, Mrs Taylor looked back at the boy, who was being holded by Mike and one guard. Mrs Taylor did remember that he stole her purse, she did remember the boy getting her son into trouble. But she also remembered the boy sitting on the curve, looking like there was no life in the poor soul, she remembered people calling him names like rat and more unpleasant things. But she also knows that Rex gave back her purse; she forgives him. She heard people talking about the kid when she was doing her shopping, over heard-not that she listen's to people's conversation, no not at all- is that he could never stand long enough at a orphanage, that he even hates the word, the orphanage is his nightmare what came to life. She broke her hug with Max and thought of somethink what will change not only hers but her family's life too.  
Max looked over at the boy, he didn't really care what would happen to that bag thief. Not when he stole his mother's purse, not for all the other bad things he done, who would care about a low life him? Turns out that his mother is going to shock him once again.  
" Sir, please I have a offer…"


End file.
